Sugar Rush: Expansion: Twin Trouble
by animatedrose
Summary: Turbo Time twins Trey and Tate are the only survivors from Turbo Time...or so they thought. Upon seeing a clip of Turbo attacking Sugar Rush, the twins are determined to retrieve their brother and be a family again. Only, there are two big problems. 1: Nobody thinks they're innocent of Turbo's crimes. 2: Turbo's no longer a pint-sized racer. takes place in the Daddy Turbo universe


So many untold stories in my little forum…

Here's another random fic for Sugar Rush: Expansion. It mainly takes place way into the future of where Daddy Turbo currently is (chapter 5) but it's in the same universe.

…I've done one for Turbo and now here's one for the Turbo Twins… Why not do one for King Candy, too? :P

CLAIMER: Tate and Trey are my versions of the Turbo Time twins! No stealing!

Wreck-It Ralph

Sugar Rush: Expansion

Twin Trouble

Chapter 1: Hope…

Trey often wondered how long it had been since Turbo Time was unplugged. Definitely had to be a decade or two… It felt like forever.

Forever was a long time if you were stuck in Game Central Station everyday of your life.

That was the life Trey lived with his twin brother, Tate. They were the sole survivors of Turbo Time. Without their game, they were stuck lingering in the station all day. They tended to stick around a pair of benches close to where their game had previously been plugged in. It had long since been replaced by a new game.

Unfortunately, Turbo Time's reputation refused to be replaced…

Day in and day out, cold stares and harsh whispers echoed around the station. People kept a wide berth around the pair, Trey especially. The only game that let either racer in with open arms was Tappers and even in there, the whispers and looks followed.

_Going Turbo…_

_Game jumping…_

_Unplugged…_

With Turbo dead and gone, his insane reputation was dropped cruelly on the two remaining Turbo Time racers. Most of it was targeted at Trey, who was already infamous for violence toward anyone who even _seemed_ to pose a threat to the weaker Tate. The entire arcade loathed and feared the two blue-clad racers.

Not that Trey cared. He'd long since given up trying to prove their innocence. When Road Blasters and Turbo Time were unplugged, the twins had been seen at the empty terminal that once led to their game. Whispers of conspiracy and blame started immediately.

Whether they liked it or not, Trey and Tate had been named as accomplices in Turbo's crazed scheme…

.o.o.o.o.

"Trey!"

The gray-skinned racer groaned, rolling over on the bench. His back screamed in pain from the uncomfortable sleeping spot. A decade or so of snoozing on a station bench did that to you, sadly.

"Trey! Get up!"

Yellow eyes blinked, opening blearily. Another pair of yellow eyes met his. Tate was leaning over him, fear and excitement evident on his face. Trey rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"What is it, Tate?"

"Get up and look at the screen over there. Hurry!" Tate prompted.

"Huh?"

Trey sat up, yawning tiredly. He turned, quickly spotting one of the many jumbo TV screens littered along the ceiling of Game Central Station. These tended to flick between different games throughout the day, displaying many different things. Sometimes Trey would lay back and watch them out of pure boredom.

All the screens were on the same game. That was unusual. They all usually displayed a different game to show variety. From the looks of it, it was that racing game with all the candy in it.

Sugar Rush was the name, right?

"Tate, why am I watching a race?" Trey asked, looking at his twin in annoyance.

"Just watch! Watch and tell me I'm not crazy!" Tate pleaded, shaking his twin desperately.

"Tell you you're not crazy…?" Trey repeated, baffled.

"Just watch!" Tate ordered, pointing at the screen.

Trey looked back at the screen in time to see a white vehicle jump across a gap in a cave-like track, crashing into a brightly-colored car. The driver, a tiny girl with black hair, screamed as her car was flipped around so that it was driving backwards. It was wedged up partially on top of the white car, whose driver seemed none too pleased to see the girl.

Words were exchanged. The girl tried to pull her vehicle back, only for the other driver—some guy with a big nose, puffy pants, and a crown on his helmet—to climb up onto her car and smash away at the glass with a trumpet-decorated antenna. The girl grabbed the antenna and a tug of war ensued.

Then the glitching started up…

The girl started flashing blue, bursts of code tearing through her avatar. Those bits of exposed binary crawled up the antenna, attacking the other racer's avatar. Red flashes of code engulfed him, tearing away at his kingly attire…

…and exposing the red and white racing uniform beneath.

"TURBO?!" Trey cried, leaping up from his seat.

"**W-Who are you?"**

"**I'm Turbo! The greatest racer ever! And I did not reprogram this game so that you and that halitosis-ridden warthog could ruin it!"**

Turbo proceeded to flip the girl's car on its side, driving it toward a huge stalactite. At the last second, the girl suddenly tore away in a flash of blue code and zipped out of the cave. Turbo slammed into a wall nearby before racing after her.

The video proceeded to repeat itself from the beginning once more…

"Turbo… That was _Turbo_!" Trey cried.

"Then I'm _not_ crazy?" Tate asked.

"Tate! Turbo's _alive_! He's _not_ dead!" Trey cried, hugging his twin tightly. "He's not dead…"

"But he will be. If the rest of the arcade gets their hands on him—" Tate argued.

"Oh, hubcap!" Trey cursed, plopping down on the bench. "You're right! The arcade will completely wreck him!"

"Not if we get to him first. He's in Sugar Rush, right? If we can find him—"

"We can hide him! Protect him! Go back to how it was before Road Blasters…" Trey realized, getting up. "Come on, Tate! We're going to Sugar Rush!"

"…But Trey! We're banned from all the games except Tappers! Surge Protector won't let us through!" Tate reminded, catching his twin's arm.

"…Mod darn it!" Trey kicked at a trash can before flopping back on the bench. "…We've gotta get in there. It might be our last shot at getting Turbo back…"

"I know," Tate said gently, resting a hand on Trey's arm. "But…how?"

"I don't know," Trey admitted. "But we'll figure it out. We have to. Turbo's our brother…and we lost him once. We _won't_ lose him again. This arcade will have to _kill us_ first…"

.o.o.o.o.

So they waited.

Days passed, then weeks. Whispers of Turbo's return shot through the arcade like a firestorm. The twins were given an even wider berth suddenly. The looks got colder and the rumors harsher.

Things seemed hopeless when word of Turbo's _demise_ began to spread…

"They're not true. It's a lie. They're trying to break us down, Tate. Don't believe them," Trey would say, trying to rationalize that Turbo—who had managed to survive this long—couldn't _possibly_ be dead.

"But…what if they're right?" Tate would ask, terrified.

…Then hope arrived…

.o.o.o.o.

"Come on, Tate! Hurry!"

"Trey, this won't work! Surge will catch us!"

"He's too busy dealing with some kid over at another game terminal," Trey reassured, tugging Tate along toward Sugar Rush's terminal. "Tate, this is it! We can get in! We can find Turbo…"

"And what if he's not there, Trey? What if he's—"

"He's not dead! He can't be!" Trey argued, gripping his twin's shoulders tightly. "He survived Road Blasters and our game getting unplugged. Why would he die now? He's too stubborn for that, Tate!"

"But—"

"If we don't go now, we might lose our chance _forever_. This could be what we've always wanted, Tate," Trey said, smiling shakily. "We might finally get Turbo back… We can be a family again. _Who cares_ if the whole arcade hates us? We'll have all three of us together again! Isn't that what we always wanted, Tate?"

Tate was silent for the longest time…

Then he nodded. "Why not? We might not get this chance again. And if Turbo _is_ alive…"

"That's it!" Trey nodded, grinning. "Come on! Before Surge comes back!"

Tate nodded, following after Trey. The pair jumped onto the train, which carried them at a quick pace to Sugar Rush. Leaping off, they dashed out of the terminal and into the game.

"Whoa!" Trey stepped back, arm up to shield his eyes. "That's _bright_!"

"Look at all the sugar," Tate commented, amazed. "I'm getting cavities just_ looking_ at it all."

"At least we won't starve in here," Trey joked.

The pair of racers suddenly fell quiet, hearing a loud rumble behind them. It sounded like something big was coming from the terminal. Trey yanked Tate down the rainbow road of sugar, diving into a nearby bush once they hit the bottom. From the terminal emerged a group of heavily-armed soldiers led by a woman on a flying board, Fix-It Felix riding just behind her.

"What the hubcap's going on here?" Trey asked once the group charged past, heading further into the game.

"I don't know…and I don't think I _want_ to know. Those people looked scary!" Tate whimpered. "What was Felix doing with those guys?"

"Who knows," Trey shrugged. "And who cares? Let's just focus on finding Turbo, okay? He's _gotta_ be in here somewhere."

"Okay," Tate nodded.

Once they were sure the coast was clear, they scampered out of the bushes and dashed through the sugary landscape of the racing game. They could hear loud screeching and gunshots from where the soldiers had gone. Trey and Tate made an effort to stay away from that area, afraid of what they'd find if they went there.

They _had_ to be careful, after all.

One wrong action and they'd game over…_forever_…


End file.
